Teen Love
by CamACStorey
Summary: Kim gets into a car accident and is carrying Jack's baby. After the accident they continue their normal lives and try to plan what stuff for the baby an get a new house. I know horrible summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Kim's POV:**

There is a huge blizzard doing on and I was in my car getting ready to go to the Dojo Bobby Wasabi's. The snow was sticking to the windshield and I couldn't see anything. I was starting to get worried and scared. But before I new it my car was sliding on ice and I crashed into the side of a bridge. I was in so much pain and what I didn't tell you is that I am 2 months pregnant with Jacks baby. I was scared that the baby was hurt and that I was okay too! I couldn't move at all and I was passing out. All of a sudden everything went to black.

**Jack's POV:**

I was working out with Rudy and Jerry then all of a sudden Rudy got a phone call.

Phone Call-

Rudy: "Hello"?

Nurse: "Is this Rudy Gilespie"?

Rudy: "Yeah who is this"?

Nurse: "I am a nurse at the Seaford Hospital, I am calling to tell you that Kim Crawford was in a huge car accident and is here at the hospital with major conditions and I would like for you to come to the hospital to see her"!

Rudy: "We are on our way"!

-Phone Call Ended

I look at Rudy with a concerned look. "Rudy what's going on"! He looks at me with tears in his eyes. "We gotta get to the hospital"! I was suddenly freakin out! "Why"? He walk over to me and stops right in front of me. "Kim was in a huge car accident and we need to get to the hospital right now"! Now I was loosing my mind and freaking out! I love Kim so much and I hope she is okay! "Omg lets go then"! We drive toward the hospital and Rudy drops me and Jerry off and he goes and parks the car. We walk into the hospital and walk up to the lady running the desk. "We are here to see Kim Crawford, can you please tell me what room she is in"? "Aww yes Kim Crawford she is in room 177". I was so thankful that she told me! "Thanks"! Then Jerry asks me a question. "Do you think that Kim and the baby are okay"? I was suddenly crying! "I don't know Jerry' I just don't know"! We go up to the 2nd floor where Kim's room is. We both walk up to it. "Here it is Kim's room lets go in"! We both walk in and see Kim with bruises,cuts,scars, blood, and broken bones all over her. Then I walk over to her and pull up a chair next to her bed and sit down. I take her hand and I give it a gentle squeeze. I was thinking in my head Please Kim wake up but she didn't wake up! Then Jerry walks over to me and pats my back for comfort. "Come on Jack it's gunna be okay". "Thanks man"! "I just am scared as hell and I'm freaking out dude"! "I wouldn't be able to live without Kim and the baby, if anything happened to them I would die inside and out"! Then Jerry sits next to me and looks at me with tears in his eyes too. "I know buddy, I know". I drop my head into my hands and let out a small sob then I heard a familiar voice calling my name. "Jack"?

**(I hope you guys liked it and I know that it was small but I'm gunna make the next chapter even longer! Please Review and Follow!)**

**-Camryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Jack's POV:**

Kim: Jack?

I hear a sweet familiar voice calling my name. I look up and see Kim opening and shutting her eyes to adjust to the light.

Jack: Kim!

I hug her and kiss her on the lips passionately.

Jack: I thought that I was gunna loose you and the baby!

Then she has a huge scared look on her face.

Kim: Is the baby okay?

Then I ask Jerry to go find the doctor and find out what's going on with the baby.

Jack: I don't know Kim, Jerry went to go find the doctor?! I love you Kim no matter what happens I will always love you!

I then kiss her on the forehead for comfort.

Kim: I love you too Jack!

She says with a smile on her face and she squeezes the hand that is still holding hers.

Jerry walks in with the doctor and the doctor comes over to us with a purple folder in his hands that says Kim Crawford on it. Then the doctor sits down in his chair and checks on Kim.

Doctor: We'll you and the baby seem to be perfectly fine and healthy!

Then I give the doctor a huge hug and then I felt kinda awkward because he look at me like I was a crazy person!

Jack: Sorry!

I then walk back over to Kim and give her a huge kiss on the lips!Then Kim looks at the doctor.

Kim: Hey doctor when can we find out the gender of the baby?

says Kim with a little smile on her face. I also smile at her but this was a huge smile.

Doctor: When you are 4 months pregnant, but next month you will also have an appointment with another doctor to check on you.

Kim: Thanks doctor, and when will I be able to get out I here?

She says with a concerned look on her face. Then I kissed her forehead.

Then she smiled at me.

Doctor: Tomorrow morning.

Then the doctor leaves and it's just me,Kim, and Jerry. But I motion Jerry to leave so me and Kim can be alone. So he leaves and me and Kim are alone.

Kim: Hey babe?

Jack: Yeah Baby?

Kim: Will you come lay with me?

I give her a huge smile and she scoots over and I lay next to her and kiss her and feel her stomach. Then I look into her eyes and kiss her again.

Jack: I love you Kim!

Kim: I love you too Jack! We still need to think of some baby names! I will think of girl names and you think of boy names.

Jack: Well how about

Parker

James

Chase

And Aiden.

Kim: I was thinking for a girl

Aria

Ariana

Skylar Jo

Alayna

Bailey

Isabel

Santana

Brianna

Brittany

Lily and I have tons more!

Jack: I like Aria, Ariana, Skylar Jo, and Alayna.

Kim: I like Aiden and Parker.

All of a sudden she yawns and I do too.

Jack: We should get some sleep.

Kim: Yeah we should.

I kiss her then we both fall asleep instantly.

**Kim's POV:**

I wake up in a hospital bed next to Jack and its the day I go home! I nudge Jack to wake him up. He opened his eyes and smiles at me.

Jack: Morning beautiful!

Kim: Morning handsome!

He kisses me on the lips and he puts his hand on my stomach.

Kim: OUCH! What the fuck was that?

Jack: I don't know?

Then the sharp pain happened again!

Kim: Ouch! Shit this fucking hurts! Wait Jack I think that that's the baby kicking! Feel my stomach!

Then it happened again.

Jack: Omg it is the baby kicking!

Then he starts to cry.

Kim: Aww baby your crying don't cry because when you start crying I'm gunna start crying too!

Jack: Im just the happiest guy in the world!

Then I start to cry even harder.

Jack: I love you sooo much Kim more than anything in the entire world.

Kim: I love you too!

The doctor walks in and sits down in his chair.

Doctor: Kim are you ready to leave today?

Kim: Defiantly!

Doctor: Well you can get ready to go then!

Kim: Thanks doctor!

Then the doctor leaves and Jack helps me out of the bed and gets my bad and we head out of the hospital. Jack and I got our own house because our parents kicked us out after we told them that I was pregnant. So we head home and pull up into the drive way.

Kim: It's good to be home!

I said while holding my stomach when I walked up to the house. Jack chuckled a little and helped my get into the house.

Jack: Yeah you wanna take a nap with me?

Kim: Sure I still tired.

We walk up to our bedroom and fall asleep instantly.

(I hope you guys liked it favorite, REVIEW, and like it up)

-Camryn


	3. Baby Names Kickn it

Baby Names:  
Boys:  
Aiden  
Brayden  
Carter  
Mason  
Parker

Girls:  
Aria  
Ariana  
Alayna  
Aubrey  
Mikayla  
Peyton  
Sadie


	4. Official Baby Names!

Baby Names Official

Sadie Mikayla Brewer

Aiden Carter Brewer

(I choose these names and I hope that you guys like them and the other names that you guys choose I am using them for a different story) (REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE thanks!:)


End file.
